Chameleon french version
by Akarisnape
Summary: TRADUCTION. Lestrade a un secret que personne, pas même Sherlock, n'a jamais deviné. Cet OS est une pépite, j'espère que vous aimerez.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : ImpisgTubist**

**Traductrice : Akarisnape **

**Beta : Katsuura** (Merci pour ton aide !)

Warnings : Violence implicite / torture, la mort de personnages implicite, la sexualité

Rating : M

Disclaimer: I own nothing. / Note de la traductrice : Rien ne m'appartient, encore moins l'idée de la fiction!

Spoilers: through TGG

Notes: Used as a fill for a prompt at the_Sherlock_Rare Pairs Fest. Non-compliant with S2 of_Sherlock. Note de la traductrice : ne prend pas en compte la saison 2._

**Note importante : J'étais tranquillement dans le fandom anglais, à la recherche d'un Jim/Lestrade **(je voulais un peu changer du Mycroft/Lestrade et il n'y a pas beaucoup de Jim/Lestrade chez nous les français) **quand je suis tombée sur ****ça**** ! (**Le résumé m'avait grandement titillée)** J'ai adoré car ça change des Jim/Lestrade que l'on peut trouver habituellement et moi, j'aime l'originalité. Je ne pouvais que vous la faire partager.**

**Résumé : Lestrade a un secret que personne –pas même Sherlock- n'a jamais deviné.**

**Chameleon (French version)**

Londres dormait profondément quand Lestrade quitta le Yard cette nuit-là, ses yeux étaient las de regarder la paperasse et son humeur était irritable du fait de l'heure tardive, entre autres. Ça n'arrangeait pas les choses de voir que ses clefs lui avaient été piquées...encore… Et que la porte de son appartement était entrouverte. Ce n'était pas un accident, il le savait. Son ami adorait faire la démonstration de son pouvoir et Lestrade lui autorisait cette illusion.

Ils savaient tous deux qui avait réellement le contrôle.

Lestrade ôta son manteau sur le seuil de son appartement, ayant l'impression qu'il se débarrassait en même temps du froid mordant de mi-Février et jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à l'homme affalé dans son propre fauteuil.

« Tu es en retard, lança son visiteur de sa voix traînante.

- J'étais occupé à nettoyer derrière toi, claqua Lestrade. Un triple assassinat le vendredi soir, qu'essaies-tu de faire ?

- Hum. Un assassinat-suicide, je crois, mon cœur.

- Ouais c'est ça, répondit Lestrade en se frottant la nuque de lassitude. J'ai dû intervenir, tu sais. Ton homme a bâclé son travail cette fois. Si Anderson avait trouvé l'empreinte, ça aurait viré à l'enfer.

- C'est pourquoi je t'ai toi, chuchota Jim Moriarty en s'avançant vers lui. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Lestrade frissonna car la voix susurrante caressait son oreille.

- Merci mon cher. Je m'en occuperai. Je ne peux pas supporter la négligence.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Lestrade vivement en quittant son emprise. Tu perds ta clairvoyance Jim. Tu t'es laissé distraire. »

Moriarty se moqua : « Voyons. Sherlock n'est rien de plus qu'une petite distraction. Un petit quelque chose qui pimente les aspects ordinaires de la vie. Il n'est rien comparé à toi. »

- J'allais le dire, gronda Lestrade, les dents serrées. Il saisit Moriarty et le jeta contre le mur, appuyant fortement son avant-bras sur la gorge de l'homme jusqu'à ce que ses yeux commencent à s'écarquiller.

- Holmes n'est rien? As-tu la moindre idée de l'exaspération que j'ai de jouer à l'imbécile jour après jour, de voir le monde s'émerveiller de ses déductions ? Ils ne savent pas du tout, pas du tout comme c'est simple, comme c'est commun.

- Je sais, murmura Moriarty, les yeux brillants. Il aimait tellement voir Lestrade en furie.

- Je sais, trésor, mais très vite c'est toi qui montreras au monde ce que tu peux faire. Bientôt. Bientôt, tu auras Holmes, il ne sera rien que pour toi. Quelle surprise ce sera pour lui. Tu l'auras complètement dupé. Lui qui ne t'a jamais regardé sauf pour t'insulter. »

Lestrade grogna, le son provenait du fond de sa gorge et il appuya plus fort. Moriarty haletait de plaisir. Lestrade pourrait le tuer sans même y réfléchir et d'un simple mouvement de la main et lui, Moriarty, trouvait tout ça exaltant. Jamais il ne savait s'il allait mourir de la main de Lestrade.

Mais non, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela arriverait. Au lieu de ça, Lestrade posa sa main sur le cou de Moriarty et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne.

« J'ai eu une sale journée, murmura Lestrade quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer. Il dirigea Moriarty vers la chambre à l'étage en trébuchant, ses mains travaillant à faire céder le plus rapidement possible la chemise du jeune homme. Lestrade attrapa un morceau de peau de Moriarty entre ses doigts et le pinça. Fort. Assez pour faire une ecchymose. Il étouffa un gémissement de Moriarty avec un autre baiser brutal.

- S'il te plait, Jim, pourrais-tu réparer ça ? »

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Moriarty était mort de la main même de Sherlock.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la fin prévue par Lestrade mais il avait toujours été bon pour la réflexion dans l'action. Le corps de Moriarty avait été le premier découvert suite à l'attentat à la bombe dans la piscine. Son identité confirmée (officiellement par Mycroft Holmes, officieusement par Lestrade), les restes du cadavre furent envoyés à Molly Hooper de l'hôpital St Bart.

L'explosion avait causé de terribles blessures à John Watson (il avait des chances de survie mais sa vie ne serait plus la même) et il avait été transporté à l'hôpital avant même qu'on ait fini de creuser les décombres à la recherche de Sherlock. Il serait pris en charge par un des hommes de Moriarty … Non, un de ses hommes maintenant, il devrait s'habituer à ça… Et il partirait tranquillement. Lestrade était un homme juste et n'avait rien contre Watson à l'exception qu'il était un idiot … Même si presque tout le monde l'était en fait, de sorte qu'on pourrait presque lui pardonner. C'était simplement un obstacle qui pourrait être facilement écarté.

Sherlock sortit de la piscine relativement indemne et personne ne s'interrogea de la main de Lestrade sur son coude. Personne ne leva un sourcil quand il jeta une couverture sur les épaules du détective groggy, quand il le pressa vers une voiture et le conduisit loin de la scène.

« Où est John ? exigea Sherlock. Ses mots étaient empâtés et sa voix était un peu trop aiguë et forte. L'explosion l'avait étourdi. Et après avoir été à deux pas de la bombe, son audition mettrait un certain temps pour revenir à la normale.

- Il est sauf. On l'a tiré de là, assura Lestrade, gardant soigneusement son caractère à la fois concerné et tendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock, cataloguant ses blessures d'un coup d'œil. Eraflures et contusions pour la plupart, des brûlures sur les mains. Cela aurait pu être pire si Watson ne l'avait pas écarté de l'explosion, Lestrade le savait. Et pour la première fois en quatre mois, il se trouva reconnaissant envers le médecin. L'homme avait été un ajout inattendu et irritant à la vie de Sherlock mais sans lui, Lestrade n'aurait jamais eu cette opportunité de jouer.

-Il faut aller à l'hôpital, ordonna Sherlock et Lestrade s'hérissa pendant un instant avant de se calmer. Sherlock s'attendait à ce que Lestrade soit à l'écoute de tous ses caprices… Et après tout, c'était toujours ce qu'avait fait le DI.

Mais il n'était plus le DI, du moins, plus pour longtemps…

Et cela allait être délicieux.

- Plus tard, lui répondit Lestrade. Nous allons d'abord aller à mon appartement pour que tu te nettoies et s'assurer que tu vas bien. Je sais à quel point tu détestes les hôpitaux.

- Hum, fut la seule réponse de Sherlock, c'était l'expression la plus proche du remerciement.

- _Mais plus tard, tu ne me remercieras pas…_

* * *

Lestrade installa Sherlock dans le fauteuil de son salon ...Jim était assis là la nuit dernière... et partit dans la salle de bain après avoir sévèrement ordonné au détective de rester immobile. Il prit les bandages et un chiffon humide. Il avait amené Sherlock jusqu'ici, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas faire un spectacle élaboré en prenant soin du détective. Après tout, c'était ce à quoi Sherlock s'attendait de sa part.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il à voix basse en revenant dans le salon et s'agenouillant devant le fauteuil. Sherlock tourna des yeux vitreux sur lui, ses cernes étaient marqués. Lestrade reconnut ce regard : c'était celui qui barrait le visage de Sherlock dans les situations les plus désespérées, les soirs où il était au plus bas. Ca faisait presque cinq ans depuis la dernière fois que Lestrade s'était assis là, écoutant Sherlock divaguer au réveil d'un nouveau cauchemar, précisant chaque démon qui le tenait éveillé la nuit et pensant avoir trouvé quelqu'un de sûr à qui se confier. Lestrade avait écouté. Il avait pris chaque peur à cœur. Et maintenant, il allait les utiliser.

- Moriarty a pris John, lui dit bêtement Sherlock.

- _Et tu as pris Moriarty, _pensa vicieusement Lestrade. Et la colère le surprit. Moriarty n'était qu'un pion : sa mort était un inconvénient et rien de plus.

- Oui je sais, répondit-il à la place. Mais nous l'avons sauvé. Tu pourras le voir bien assez tôt. Laisse-moi regarder tes mains.

Il les prit dans les siennes et les retourna en examinant les brûlures et coupures. Du sang enduisait ses doigts. C'était chaud, glissant et glorieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Sherlock ? demanda Lestrade de sa voix tranquille alors que son cœur battait à ses oreilles.

- Qui ? demanda bêtement Sherlock et Lestrade résista à l'envie de le frapper.

- Moriarty. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- Je…Un certain nombre de choses. Rien de vraiment important.

- Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi, murmura Lestrade. Il tendit le tissu et commença à soigneusement nettoyer le sang des mains de Sherlock. Sherlock grimaça quand le tissu accrocha sa peau brulée. Lestrade retint un sourire.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Sherlock en serrant les dents. Et arrêtes de faire perdre mon temps. Ce que tu dis n'est pas pertinent.

Lestrade le fixa dans les yeux.

- Jim Moriarty n'a jamais gaspillé ses mots Sherlock. Il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

Et Sherlock qui n'avait toujours pas compris… Comme c'était amusant. Il soutint le regard de Lestrade pendant un bon moment et puis finalement il lâcha : « Il a dit qu'il était changeant. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Lestrade sourit : c'était typiquement Jim. Toujours désireux de faire le show, toujours eu besoin de cette théâtralité. Lestrade prit une des mains de Sherlock dans les siennes, la caressant tendrement.

- Parce que, Sherlock, dit-il calmement, je le suis. »

Il saisit l'avant-bras du détective et dans un mouvement rapide, lui tordit le poignet jusqu'à l'entendre craquer.

Sherlock hurla.

Lestrade sourit.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

**The End**

**Note de la traductrice : alors alors alors? ça change hein ;)**

**Ce n'est qu'un simple OS mais je suis heureuse de l'avoir traduite!**


	2. RAR statistiques et mot de l'auteur

**Chameleon : Réponse aux Reviews anonymes, statistiques et un mot de l'auteur !**

Bonjour vous tous !

Merci aux 5 personnes (dont 2 anonymes) d'avoir laissé un petit mot pour cette traduction.

**Kaameus :** je suis ravie d'avoir fait une bonne traduction. Tu peux remercier aussi ma béta qui a traqué mes erreurs. Je fais une nouvelle traduction sur ce couple si tu veux encore lire sur eux. C'est une fic plus longue qui s'intitule Be Still My Beating Heart.

**Tsukio-hime :** Merci de ta review ! Pourquoi donc il a fallu que tu changes d'hémisphère ? Je peux même plus avoir tes avis en direct ! Et non les vidéos conférences ne comptent pas.

Et pour mes 143 visiteurs qui ne l'ont pas fait…tant pis. Quoi vous ne le saviez pas ? Quand on est auteur/traducteur, on peut aller dans les « story stats » ce qui nous permet de voir le nombre de « views » (nombre de fois qu'un lecteur a accédé à la page) et le nombre de « visitors » (le nombre de vue unique –en fonction des adresses IP sur une période de 24h). Depuis sa publication, Chameleon a reçu 169 « views » et 148 « visitors ». En fait ce qui me gêne surtout c'est de ne pas savoir si vous appréciez ma traduction. Fanfiction est quand même un site de partage que je sache. Je m'en moque que vous n'avez pas reviewé mais comment puis-je savoir si vous avez apprécié ou pas ? Peut-être que vous vous dites que comme c'est une traduction, ça ne vaut pas la peine de reviewer ? A mon sens, la traduction est quand même un travail difficile car il faut garder le même esprit que l'auteur tout en ne faisant pas de traduction littérale. Bref je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus…

…et voici un petit mot que l'auteur m'a envoyé pour répondre à certaines questions des reviewers.

**Message d'ImpisgTubist ou le mot de l'auteur :**

Aww ! Merci de partager ça (n/a : les statistiques et reviews) avec moi ! J'apprécie énormément.

Je suis ravis de voir que d'autres aiment cette idée que Lestrade soit un méchant. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire une fiction plus longue sur ce sujet mais si jamais je le fais, je ne manquerai pas de te le faire savoir !

Merci de tout ce travail acharné pour traduire cette histoire !


End file.
